True Love Is Worth Waiting For
by Bodukescowgrl
Summary: Bo's girlfriend is in love with him but he doesn't seem to think he could ever love her. Based on the song Waiting save your life by Omnisoul. For the 100songfic challenge. Please R


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dukes or anything that has to do with the Dukes of Hazzard.

_Haven't you had enough of my brain  
It's on the table I've got no more to say  
If I bore you get out of my way  
This one's for you  
So cut me a break cause I can't wait  
I'm the same I was when we first met  
And now I feel you're pulling away  
So just give me the word  
And I'll leave today_

Bo and Eleanor were dating for quite some time now. Eleanor was ready for a more serious relationship, while Bo was not looking for anything that was that serious. No he was the type that liked to date more than one girl, he didn't want to settle down just yet. And Bo made that clear to her, she knew how he was. Sure it was the first time that he just dating only one girl for a period of time, and as far as he could see it, he really didn't like it.

Eleanor on the other hand wanted him to change. She wanted him just for herself. He told her time and time again that he wasn't a one woman type of man, but she still believed that she could change the way he was.

That was until the day she caught him with another girl. That wasn't the way he planned on breaking up with her, but he did think for sure that would be the end of their relationship. However, Eleanor had another plan in mind. She was going to sit down and talk to Bo and make him see that he should only be with her.

"Eleanor I told you before, I don't want to settle down. It's not gonna work between us." Bo said.

"Bo please I love you, don't you see that." She said.

Bo shook his head, "And I told you that I'm not in love with you. I'm not ready to be with just one girl. Please will you just let me go so we can both be happy?"

_But if you want me to I'll be the one for you  
Maybe I can save your life  
At times you've hated me, ain't that how love should be  
So just let me save your life_

That night Eleanor finally came to terms and ended the relationship with Bo. She knew he had it in him to love, he just didn't want to see it. And so that's how it was for the next few months. Bo was back to being himself, dating whatever girl he could get a date with.

"Bo you know you had a great thing with Eleanor, you should've stayed with her," Daisy said.

"But she was in love, and I wasn't. I couldn't do that to her."

"Bo it's not that you couldn't love her. You know you could've. But Bo, did you ever think that maybe..you did love her?"

"That's just it, I wouldn't know. I was never in love before."

That moment, Eleanor happened to walk into the Boar's Nest and Bo saw her.

"Hello Bo," she said.

"Uh hi, Eleanor. Um…can we talk?"

_There's a line formed you can't see  
I've been waiting you give nothing for free  
But there's a yearning it's deep and calm  
And time has burnt me_

"Bo look I'm sorry I tried to pressure you into love," she began.

"No….no you have nothing to be sorry for. It's me who's sorry. I mean…well I don't know what love is. But when you said you loved med, I don't know it just scared me."

"Scared you how Bo?"

"That just maybe I was falling in love too."

_Don't you know me  
I'm helpless without you  
I watched you sleep so I could dream of you_

"Bo what are you trying to say?"

"That I do love you. I realized it now, and if you don't love me anymore I understand. I just needed you to know that."

_If you want me to I'll be the one for you  
Maybe I…  
At times you've hated me, ain't that how love should be  
So just let me save your life_

"Of course I still love you. And yes I would definitely take you back. But you know what, this time we will take things slower."

Bo smiled and kissed her, "Thank you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What song should the next story be based on?

001. Waiting (Save Your Life) -Omnisoul 002. I Hope You Dance 003. Whatever Happened to the Heroes 004. Always

Come Back to You 005. Shed My Skin

006. Everybody's Fool 007. Walk Away 008. The Ghost of You 009. Fallen 010.

Best of You

011. On Fire 012. Knowing Me, Knowing You 013. Together 014. I'm No

Superman 015. Overkill

016. When You Say You Love Me 017. A Moment Like This 018. Waiting for My

Real Life to Begin 019. Let Go 020. Someday We'll Know

021. Learning to Breathe 022. Synesthesia 023. The Days of the Phoenix 024.

This Love 025. Harder to Breathe

026. She Will Be Loved 027. Take Me Away 028. Miss Independent 029.

Someday 030. Wherever You Will Go

031. Let it Go 032. I Miss You 033. In the End 034. I Hate Everything About You

035. I Love Myself Today

036. Boulevard of Broken Dreams 037. White Flag 038. Surrender 039. Tears

in Heaven 040. Bridge Over Troubled Water

041. Colorblind 042. Adam's Song 043. Crash and Burn 044. Truly, Madly,

Deeply 045. You're Beautiful

046. Never Ever 047. Play Dead 048. Holy Tears 049. Insatiable 050. The

Leaving Song

051. Come Clean 052. Anywhere but Here 053. Don't Turn Around 054. The

Sign 055. I'm Your Man

056. Pretending 057. And Love Said No 058. In Joy and Sorrow 059.

Heartache Every Moment 060. Monday Morning

061. Introduction to a Broken Heart 062. Be As 063. Angels 064. On My Own

065. Poetic Tragedy

066. Go the Distance 067. Going Under 068. You and Me 069. Beautiful 070.

Thank You

071. Perfect 072. Accidentally in Love 073. Cry Me a River 074. Bless the

Broken Road 075. I Will Remember You

076. Wrong Impression 077. Unpretty 078. Somewhere Over the Rainbow 079.

Never had a Dream Come True 080. Nothing to Lose

081. Lies 082. Homeward Bound 083. Crawling 084. Breaking the Habit 085.

Landslide

086. Pieces of Me 087. El Condor Pasa 088. The Sound of Silence 089. Rainy

Day Man 090. Fighter

091. Live Like You Were Dyin' 092. The Color of Blue 093. Turn Back Time

094. Good Guys 095. Good Morning Sunshine

096. The Noose

097.Thank You . 098. Opposite of Everything. 099. Why Can't I. 100. In The Still

of the night


End file.
